A Mew's Romantic Tale
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Yugi Has More Than Meets The Eye. Yugi Is A Superhero Destined To Protect Earth. He Has A Secret Life, But He Doesnt Like Keeping It From His Boyfriend Atem. Will He tell Atem? And What Is He Risking In Telling Him, Will Atem Still Love Him? One-Shot! x


AN:// Ok Ok Ok, so i know i should be finishing Cards & Secrets and An Albino's Affections, but i really wanted to make this one-shot. It makes me feel all warm inside and combines two of my fav animes together. It does have a sudden ending , but hey its a one-shot, what you gonna do? Kill me with my own cookies. *Pauses*

*Gulp* ok. SORRY, please dont throw cookies at me! i will get onto them i promise, i am working on chap 15 of Cards & Secrets now! i swear!

I really think i did well on this one, i am pleased with it. But as always its up to you so please. COMMENT & REVIEW ^^

Thanks

xxxxxxx

* * *

"Atem, would you hate me?" Yugi asked with tears appearing in his eyes. Atem looked confused and took his hands. "Hate you Yugi? Why would I hate you?" Atem asked really confused and squeezing his hand gently. "I haven't been totally honest about myself. I have another side to me, and I fear you'll hate my other side," Yugi sniffed. Atem blinked, wondering what the secret was. "I don't understand Yugi, what are you talking about?" Atem asked and wiping a tear from Yugi's face. Yugi's phone suddenly rang. Yugi blinked away another tear.

It was always like this, whenever Yugi got a chance alone with Atem, it would be ripped from him and before he could have a heart to heart with him, his duty would call him away. You see, Yugi was a very special person. Behind all the seriousness and care behind his heart, is another side to his personality. He was secretly a Mew. A group of superheroes destined to save the world's destruction from the Predacytes. The Predacytes were a alien race from another galaxy who wanted to save their own world from destruction. Yugi was infused with the genes of a Egyptian Mau, a very rare, loyal and beautiful Egyptian cat that was skilled and powerful. Whenever his duty called, he would transform into his beautiful neko state and attend the situation with his fellow Mews. He was leader of the Mews, but it was so hard to save the world when he was in love with the beautiful Egyptian Atem. It was so hard keeping his secret, but he could take it no more. Atem deserved to know, they were in love and he needed to know.

"Er, Yugi are you going to answer that?" Atem cut in. Yugi blinked away another tear before picking up his mobile and pressing the accept button. "Hello," he mumbled unhappily, he nearly revealed it, after all this time and when he has his chance it was snatched, as usual. "Yugi! You MUST get here Immediately!" Joey cried. "Why Joey what happened?" Yugi replied half-heartedly. "The Predacytes are attacking, and they are targeting the Game shop!" Joey cried. Yugi snapped out of his depressed state, if he didn't help, his HQ would be destroyed, and not only that his Grandpa would be killed and he would NOT stand for that. "Ok Joey," Yugi said and put the phone down. "Atem, I," Yugi started. "You have to go, work emergency," Atem recited like he heard it many times before. "Yeah, sorry I guess you think I am a complete jerk huh?" Yugi said sadly. "No Yugi, I'd never think that, if your grandpa calls you in for work, then you should go. I'll guess we'll reschedule then huh?" Atem asked sadly. Yugi leaned forwards and hugged him. "I love you, I'll call you later," Yugi said before taking off and leaving Atem sitting on the bench next to the lake.

Yugi ran to Joey's house. He pushed the doors open and burst inside.

"Ok let's get this job done!" Yugi shouted. As he shouted his Millennium Puzzle that graced his neck, glowed and shone. His hair spiked in all directions as the blue light surrounded him. "Mew Silver, Metamorphosis!" He yelled. The blue light engulfed him and his body shone like a million sapphires. His hair parted slightly, making room for the soft, pointy grey ears that sprouted and twitched. His clothes remained unchanged apart from the colours drained to reveal grey. A tail grew from under his jacket and a buckle graced the end of his tail. His hair also changed to a grey colour with a darker grey edge and his bangs turned another shade of grey. As his transformation finished a burst of grey and white sparkles shot from his beautiful form.

"Yugi, I'm glad you're here!" Joey shouted. He too was in his Mew form, he was known as Mew Gold. His clothes and hair were different shades of cream, gold and blonde. From his gold hair twitched his ears and underneath his jacket was a tail. Although he was not with the genes of a Egyptian Mau. He was infused with the genes of a American Shiba Inu. An American dog. His jewel was a dragon claw that hung as a necklace. He was also a very powerful Mew and was bonded to Yugi through friendship. Yugi stopped to look. There was also two other Mews.

Mew Crimson. Duke. His body was red and his black hair was graced with the presence of his pointy ears. He had no tail, if he did it was too small to notice. His nails were long and sharp, he also had a dice jewel that hung as a bracelet on his wrist. He was infused with the spirit of an Himalayan Red Bear

Mew Snow. Ryou. His body was completely white and he had no ears, although unlike his fellow Mews, he had small, soft and elegant wings on his back. His jewel was the Millennium Ring hung round his neck. His whole body was crystal white and his hair was as usual, a perfect albino white. It was to be expected as he was infused with genes of a Snowy Owl.

Team Mew was all ready to go kick some Predacyte butt. They took off and ran towards the Game shop.

* * *

When they arrived on scene, everything seemed fine. Until Yugi wandered out to the back rooms. His grandpa was being held back by an Eagle infused Predacyte. "Yugi, get out of here, they want your puzzle!" Grandpa shouted desperately. "Just hold on Grandpa," Yugi called. The Predacyte started to attack. "Ok you overgrown pile of feathers, you have ruined my date with Atem, so now I have to kick your butt," He said confidently. The Predacyte got nearer. Yugi's tail twitched and his buckle glowed. It reacted with his Millennium Puzzle that also glowed. He held out his hand and received a staff. It was tall and black with an Ankh positioned on the tip of the staff. There was a huge sapphire in the centre of the Ankh as well. Yugi smiled and his staff glowed a blue light. The sapphire chimed and glowed and strings of the blue light wound round the Predacyte. The beast was trapped and secure. "Silver Flame Attack!" Yugi yelled. The strings of magic burst into silver flames and scorched the beast. It was destroyed and Yugi's Grandpa was safe.

"I'll be back Mew Losers," A voice called and faded out. It was Dartz.

"And we'll be waiting, Freak," Joey spat. "Those were some cool moves Yugi," Duke added. Yugi smiled. "Now can I go, I'd like to get back to my date," he asked. Ryou chuckled. "Sure Yugi, have fun," He said. With that Yugi jumped onto a window ledge and then onto a rooftop and sprinted on all fours, jumping from roof to roof. In his Mew form he sprinted off to find his love.

"How could you fail me again Dartz?" Pegasus asked cruelly. Dartz was crouched in front of him, bowing in respect his leader. "I am sorry sir, it will not happen again, the whole Mew team was there, and it seemed Mew Silver is strong when angry," Dartz said. "Well anger brings darkness and strength in all those who possesses the gift to control it, I want the Mews obliterated Dartz, do not fail me again," Pegasus warned. Dartz bowed and left. He was happy that he was given another chance to prove himself to Pegasus. This time he vowed that he would win, no matter what it took.

As Yugi in normal form ran back into the park, he was getting wet from the horrendous sudden downpour. His hair started to limp on one side. He ran to the lake to find Atem, but he was no longer there. "I bet he hates me," Yugi mumbled miserably. "Not really," Atem said from behind him and putting up an umbrella and covering Yugi to keep him dry. "Atem! Oh I am sorry I had to leave so soon," Yugi said sadly. "You must be cold Yugi, you're soaking wet, let's go to my apartment, we can chill out there," He said softly. Yugi blushed and nodded. Atem started to walk and Yugi followed. Atem took his hand and they both walked hand in hand in the rain back to Atem's apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived, Atem took his key and opened the door. He closed it after they were inside. "I'll put some soup on for us, and a nice cup of hot chocolate," Atem said softly. Yugi was still blushing, but he nodded as he was standing up. Atem watched him. "Er, Yugi you can sit down," Atem said awkwardly. Yugi looked shocked. "Oh No Atem, I would soak your lovely sofas and then you'd have to clean them," Yugi started. Before Yugi could continue making excuses. Atem chuckled and opened his bedroom door, he opened his drawers and came back into the front room. He threw some clothes at Yugi. Yugi looked confused. "Put them on, they are dry and while you're wearing them I can dry your clothes, its much more comfortable in dry clothes, and that way you can sit down," Atem replied.

Yugi blushed even more. "," he stuttered. Yugi walked towards the bathroom and got changed in there, while Atem cooked the soup and made the drinks. Yugi exited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen with his wet clothes. "Erm, what should i?" He began. Atem turned his head and immediately reacted, he took them from him and threw them into the tumble-drier. He smiled and poured the soup into the bowls. He asked Yugi to take the drinks. He carried the drinks while Atem carried the soup into the front room.

They placed the soup and drinks on the little glass coffee table in front of the sofa. They sat down and snuggled into the comfy and softness of the sofa cushions. The rain pour hitting the windows caroused a song of pitter-patters. The skies were dull and grey. Atem smiled at Yugi, who smiled back slightly. Atem seized his hot drink and sipped it and smiled at the warmth it gave. "So Yugi, you was trying to tell me something earlier, I'd really like to know what is on your mind. I can't have something bothering you, and we mustn't keep secrets from each other, we are in a relationship now, we need to trust each other," Atem said with a smile and placing his drink back on the table. Yugi started to worry. Should he tell him and risk him hating him for life? Or should he continue to lie to his boyfriend? He didn't know what to do, but both sounded bad.

He started to shake slightly, nervous. Atem noticed this and grabbed his hands. "Listen to me Yugi, You can tell me _Anything_, _**ANYTHING **_and I'd still love you like I do now," Atem soothed. "You promise?" Yugi asked with a tear rolling down his cheek, which was caught by Atem's thumb. "I promise, now tell me. What did you want to tell me?" Atem asked with a smile and a soothing look in his eyes. Yugi thought about it for a moment and decided. He stood up and breathed out heavily. "Ok, this is hard. But Atem, I'm not who you think I am," Yugi started. "You seem loving, cute and adorable to me," Atem said with a smile. "Yes, but I also have another me. Half of my life I have concealed from you, and you must understand Atem, that I did want to tell you, I really did, but it might put you into danger. But at the same time I want no secrets between us, I love you too much to lose you," Yugi sighed. Atem's eyes watered, touched. "But, what's the secret?" Atem asked, wanting it over with. Yugi sighed heavily again, breathing out.

"I'm A Mew," He said finally. Atem blinked confused. "A what?" He asked confused. "I am a half human half animal, destined to protect earth from alien enemies," Yugi explained simply. Atem blinked, even more confused. He chuckled. "Yugi, are you feeling okay? You sound like you're explaining a Sci-Fi movie," He joked with a chuckle. "I'm serious Atem, I am half Egyptian Mau, a rare breed o-," he was cut off. Atem was from Egypt, he was a Pharaoh brought back, he knew of the creature. "It's a Egyptian Cat, honoured. Messengers of Bast, are they not?" Atem asked. "Yeah, I have its genes," Yugi added. "Show me," Atem asked innocently and curious. Yugi paused. He breathed out heavily again. "Are you sure, you want to see me like this?" He asked. Atem nodded slightly. "Fine, get ready," He said and calmed himself, he closed his eys. Blue light started glowing from his Millennium Puzzle. "Mew Silver, Metamorphosis!" Yugi called. His coloured clothes started to dissolve into its grey form. His tail and ears grew. Atem's eyes widened. He watched and he blinked amazed when he sat before a complete changed Yugi. "Wow Yugi, that's so cute," Atem complimented. Yugi blushed.

"This is where I run off to, this is my other duty. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you Atem," Yugi said sorrowfully. Atem stood up and took his hands. "Yugi, I understand. I must say though Yugi, you look adorable in that," He said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Thank you Atem, Thank you for understanding," Yugi said with a smile and feeling all warm and loved. "You're very welcome, and very adorable," Atem said, he nuzzled into Yugi's neck. Yugi purred affectionately. Atem smiled and squeezed Yugi tighter.

"I love you Yugi," Atem said into Yugi's ears. Yugi purred again.

Then Atem Paused. Yugi looked up, wondering why his boyfriend stopped showing his affections.

"What's Wrong Atem?" He asked as he turned around, and then he gasped, shocked and excited at the same time.

Atem was all black with a hint of blue. He had two pointy ears on the top of his head and a tail. He was a wolf. "Oh my, Atem?!" He gasped shocked and stunned. "I have also been what you call a Mew Yugi, I thought I too was weird and didn't know how you would take it, but I guess we both understand each other," Atem said with a smile. "You're, You're the last Mew!" Yugi gasped. "I guess I am," Atem replied. "Oh this is wonderful, you're a wolf!" Yugi giggled. "I know, I love you Yugi," Atem added with a smile.

Yugi jumped into his arms happily. "I love you too Atem, Welcome to the team," He cried happily. "Thank you little one," Atem replied. Yugi stroked Atem's ears. Atem smiled and nuzzled into Yugi's neck. Once again Yugi purred. They sunk back into the sofa.

The drinks and Soup long forgotten, this dull day was no longer depressing for both Neko and Ookami.

They were in love, They were Mews, They were both adoring each other's features.

They were a Couple, The way it should be.

Neko, And Ookami.

A Team, A Couple.

Forever.

* * *

AN:// Awwwww So Kawaii no? ^^ Oh i almost forgot. IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE-SHOT, would you like to see what Yugi looks like in his Mew Form? I kow he's not coloured yet but hey at least u can see him. If u wanna see his cute little ears and tail, then just go onto my home page and grab the link there, it wont let me post it here. sorry. DONT forget to comment on it pls!

Thanks, Till my next chap on C&S / AAA / My next One-Shot, Goodbye!

xxxxx


End file.
